Love the way you Lie
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: Riley comes to his senses in the mountains during the battle, Now years later he is with the Cullen's and back to where it all began. But they're not the only vampires in town now. And its sure to be one hell of a ride. possibly rated M in later chapters.


**TITLE** Love the way you Lie

**SUMMARY** Riley comes to his senses in the mountains during the battle, Now years later he is with the Cullen's and back to where it all began. But they're not the only vampires in town now.

**PAIRINGS** Original Pairings, Riley/OC

**DISCLAIMER AND NOTES** i do not own the twilight saga or any of its characters, locations, or its general idea. i just like to play in stephanie meyers sandbox. she doesn't mind.

* this was originally a role play me and a friend did in a instant message session and i decided to make it into a fanfiction. it was originally done in the point of view of an original cullen character (not riley) and an original character i created. but i decided to make it into being riley cause i love him so much. now being it was done in a role play it would be constant switching of point of views so i am gonna try and do it just in riley's point of view. the occaional other point of view may pop in at some point but this is gonna be strictly riley - i hope. i am also gonna be changing some things up to make it a bit more interesting because one the role play took place during the first book and it had some un twilightish things in it.

* as for the mystery mampire they are a she and there is only one it took me foreverto decide on her play by i originally used in the role play version of this avril lavigne but i wanted to use someone else then i couldn't decide between emilie autumn or alana grace. it was a tough decision i had to make on my own but i decided on alana grace there is guarenteed to be another fanfiction and i will most likely use emilie autumn.

* image of alana grace. please replace the # signs with . and the ] with /. the under scores are to be left in as they are suppose to be there. - http:]]i623#photobucket#com]albums]tt313]Emerald_Of_Eclipse]Celebrity%20Faces]zoom_68787#jpg - you know if fanfiction didn't scew up urls when they were put in acessing pictures would be so much easier.

**CHAPTER ONE **Back to where is started

**RILEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

If it hadn't been for Edward mostly all those years ago, I knew I would be dead. Well officially dead. Right now I was just walking around mostly dead. Victoria had pretty much used me and now when I heard the name or thought the name bile rose to my mouth. Even after so many years the mark she left on my heart that she shredded to pieces and lied to never faded. But then I had gotten another chance. I had run off after helping Edward dismantle the red headed bitch but apparently the Cullen's hadn't been able to do anything for Bree. But they were able to do something for me. I didn't understand why at first but we had all once again bumped into each other a few months after the battle and they had welcomed me with open arms.

They were kind. Probably kinder to me than what I deserved. I was able to change, not forgetting the past but I slowly manage to gather the pieces of my heart and piece it together figuratively speaking of course. Out of all of the Cullen's Bella was the nicest to me. She had still been human when I ran back into the Cullen's. The girl was probably one of the most selfless I had ever met, and I considered myself lucky to know her and be her friend. Now Forks once again laid ahead. We were going back to where it all started. Once again repeating the process again. We had left our old home that had been located in Masschusettes, and were matriculating again to start over.

School once again laid ahead. Most people despised school and couldn't wait to get out when they were human. It was a good thing I liked school to an extent cause when you were a vampire who was trapped in a teenagers body, matriculating was a usual thing. Unless you ran around eating people and stealing wallets and cars and frequenting homes of those who were not around. We had moved in last week and had gotten everything unpacked but we were in school. It was friday, finally the weekend but this day was guarenteed to drag and it did till lunch rolled around.

The cafeteria was buzzing excitedly, the students glad to be free of classes even if it was just for a short time people were all seated or standing and eating while they chattered about something or another. usually things that mattered to them but not us vampires. I along with Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Renesmee were seated at a table talking amongst ourselves. I was poking at my food idly not really paying attention to the conversation Alice was having now with mostly rosalie and renesmee and a grudgen Bella. Shopping. It seemed thats all Alice ever talked about. I looked around the cafeteria in boredome wishing to be some place eyes, and that was when I caught it. A scent it came in when the door open and I looked up and around. It smelt of citrus and a light hint of freshness like after a faint rain. It was the scent of another vampire.

My eyes scanned the room and I was unsure if they were a friend or a foe so a growl slipped past my lips. It was faint hardly unheard. Jasper was the first to look at me and Emmett followed him,

"What's the growling for?"

Emmett asked me and I finally caught the scent. It was a girl she had just walked from the line carrying an apple and a bottle of water. She was a slender girl with Black hair that was just past the shoulders and she was pale, She wasn't looking my way so I couldn't see her eyes. Black Shorts and a Black tank top with a jacket and knee high boots made her pale skin stick out.

"We're not the only Vampire's here."

I spoke and everyone followed my train of vision simotaneously. She heard me, She had to of or she either caught our scents. Maybe both. Her eyes were glued to us a snarl on her face, which I would have considered pretty if it wasn't for that demonic look of anger crossing it. The apple hit the floor and the air in the water bottle as she squeezed it sent the cap flying and the water gushing. Moving quickly she vacated the cafeteria leaving a growl in her wake. Jasper was the first to rise and exit following her. I was about to but Edward stopped me and the rest of us exited the cafeteria through the front. Unlike the girl who exited through the back doors.

**JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW**

I had followed the dark haired vampire out the back door in which she flead the others didn't follow but I figured they would sooner rather than later. As I exited through the door and into the courtyard I looked around and spotted her. The emotions she was giving off were seeth anger, as I began to slowly approach her the tree she was leaning again her cracked in the middle with the force of one of her punches. Just then the others came out and Riley spoke up,

"Are you trying to expose us?"

It was loud enough for any of us to hear but the humans wouldn't be able to and thank god no humans were around at the moment. The girl turned and snarled loudly. We approached closer. Edward and Emmett coming to stand beside me as Riley moved closer to the girl.

"It calms me down! and last I checked there were no humans around here all of them are in their eating their shitty food."

We all looked at her and Riley continued glaring at her and she glared back eyes flashing with wild anger,

"Oh, so your telling me you do this often? Your a freaking idiot."

The girl approached him, getting in his face, as best she could with being shorter than he was. Riley being about six feet and her standing at five feet and about six inches, give or take. Venom in her voice she spoke, not backing down,

"Well, I was calming down, till you came out here with your damn anger boiling over like a fucking pot of rice. Mind toning it down a bit before I scatter you and give something for the humans to really look at?"

Thats when I stepped forward along with Emmett getting between the two. I hadn't really been looking at her even when I was watching the anger flash in her eyes, Which exactly what caught my attention as well as Emmett's and Riley's. They were a liquid gold. But not the brown, gold like ours her's were more like if you mixed paint and added a bit of white to a dark yellow to tone it out some.

"You don't feed on humans do you?"

I asked and she looked at me after effortlessly smacking Emmett's grip from her shoulders that where holding her from reaching Riley, She straightened her jacket and flipped her black hair from her eyes and over her shoulder,

"Hell no. I've never liked human blood. Its to salty. I prefer mountain lion or bear blood its more mellow... if that makes any sense to you. Glad I can make people go from wanting to rip my head off to being completely curious."

The others were now approaching and we all dropped our guarded stances. Alice skipped forward and said happily,

"Hi, I'm Alice, I already know we're gonna be very good friends."

The girl shook her hand and looked at her a bit wearily and Rosalie schoffed and Riley still didn't looked to pleased about her presence. She crossed her arms and Rose snapped,

"Hope there isn't any more of you."

Emmett looked at Rose as if her comment was uncalled for and it was, then again Rose would be Rose.

"Actually its just me. I caught your scent in the woods..."

She said as she sniffed Riley and he took a step away from her and gave her and odd look. Looking at us she continued speaking,

"However it was old so I thought it was just a solo vampire or a group passing through. If I had known there were others here I would have just moved along to someplace else."

Rosalie was giving off waves of dislike and the others were curious. As was I. It wasn't often we ran into others randomly that fed on animal blood like us. She seemed pretty nice once you got past the temper she had. But I was stopped on that line of thinking when I caught sight of her arms. The jacket she wore was cropped sleeved and revealed her forearms. Scars. Bitemarks Long straight lines and Jagged lines. First thought that came to mind was she had either been around for a long time and had been in a hell of a lot of fights my second thought was she had been in a vampire war or wars at some point in her life.

Edward seem to catch my line of thinking because he was now standing in front of Renesmee and Bella. Apparently thinking she was dangerous. Of course I would think so to...But he should be able to hear her thoughts, read her. Unless there was more than met the eye. She looked at Edward and smirked,

"I'm not gonna hurt your precious mate...and whatever the pipsqueak is to you. If I wanted to I already would have hindered you all and taken them out."

Edward seemed puzzle on how she read his guarded stance or how she knew he felt like Bella and Renesmee were threatened.

"How do you know..."

He trailed off not coming with the right words. I looked at her she was now casually leaning again the building wall,

"She's an empath."

I said as I looked at her, a grin forming on her features as she stood back up,

"As are you...takes one to know one. Oh, silly me I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Felicia Noir."

I nodded to her,

"Jasper Hale, thats Edward, Riley, Rosailie, Alice, Bella, Emmett and Renesmee."

I introduced us all one by one and students began to file out of the Cafeteria slowly.

"We should continue this elsewhere. Maybe at the house."

Edward suggested and Rosalie and Riley were the first to speak,

"Bring her, to the house?"

Rosalie spoke as if Edward sprouted a monkey's tail,

"Your insane."

Riley said as if finishing her sentence. I wrote down our adress and Alice spoke,

"Come by after school. Here's my number in case you need directions."

We then left ending the confrontation till later.

**RILEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

They were bringing her to the house. I for one wasn't alone Rose thought the same thing they were crazy for even thinking it. Some how the girl seemed trouble. Even her name screamed trouble to me. School ended and we were standing by our cars talking. I was looking around to see Felicia and to see what car she drove. Rose was talking in a quiet voice to the others,

"I don't like her. She seems off some how. Not to mention the scars. I know you seen them. Especially you Jasper you kept focus on them alone for about five minutes. I don't trust her."

Emmett was standing next to her with his arm around her shoulders, and Bella spoke up looking at us all from Edward's side, Renesmee between them.

"Guys, we don't have the right to judge her, especially on the fact she's covered in scars. Jasper is covered in scars to and he's not a bad person. Besides we don't even know her. She may be a teddy bear. Like Emmett. Besides I bet Carlisle and Esme would want to meet her. Once you get past the fact she has a slight temper she seems fine."

The conversation ended. I had to agree with Bella. We couldn't judge. We didn't know her. Not yet anyhow. I was about to get in my car when I seen Felicia walk to a black and dark purple motorcycle with a helmet in hand that was black and purple as well with a white skull and crossbones on the back of it. She tore out of the parking lot like a bat from hell and we soon got in our cars. Edward got into his volvo with Bella and Renesmee, I got in my black ford mustang coupe, Rosalie got into her Red BMW convertible along with Emmett, Alice got in her yellow Porche and Jasper got in with her. We then left for home. The afternoon would prove to be interesting.

**FELICIA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I drove home quickly and changed from the clothes I had worn to school into a pair of leather pants, heeled boots, a red tubetop and I grabbed my leather jacket from the coat rack as I adjusted the red heart gem choker around my neck. With my jacket on I hopped back on my bike and headed to the home of the Cullen's. It was my luck. I moved into a town with a full coven of vampires already present. Leave it to not so sociable fighting me to do such a thing. They had all seemed pretty nice except for the Blond super model stuck up bitch and the dark blond male who had first confronted me after Jasper had followed me.

I arrived at their home. It was beautiful. I got off the bike as I removed my helmet and I heard a call from inside the house. It sounded like the short pixie girl, Alice, they had said her name was.

"Felicia's here!"

Just then she skipped out of the house and gracefully pranced down to where I stood keys in hand and helmet under arm. I followed her in and was met at the door by a tall honey blond man and a carmel hair woman. Both looking kind.

"Hello you must be Felicia. Welcome to our home."

The carmel haired woman spoke then followed by the blond male,

"I'm Carlisle. This is my Wife Esme. Please come in."

With a slight nod I followed Esme took my keys and helmet and sat them on a bench in the hallway by the door for the time being and I followed them into the room. As I sat on the couch across from Carlisle and he was about to talk when the door opened and closed. Riley was the one who came in. He and the blond seemed to be the two that didn't like me the most, and I couldn't fully comprehend why. I had done nothing to them. The others were standing around the room. Not really watching me directly but I felt the eyes upon me.

"Its not often that we meet others like us, out of the blue like this. But first I must ask you not to hunt within forks."

I looked at him as he spoke and nodded,

"I actually never planned on it in the first place. I never do hunt inside the areas I stay in. I always go out beyond them."

He nodded and continued on as I played with a strand of my hair idly the claddagh ring on my left middle finger glinting in the light from the cieling.

"Also there are a pack of wolves here. Shapeshifters. They're not much on our kind But We'll be sure to mention you if they catch your scent anywhere. I would advise not going anywhere near their land. We have a treaty in place with them, they can't harm us. You'll know when your near their land."

Once again I nodded. Great not only had I run into a full fledged coven, their were mutts here as well. My day just kept getting better and better.

"Where are you staying?"

He asked curiously and I looked at him and spoke up as I made a waving gesture with my hand,

" A small house about four miles from here. Its back in the woods pretty missable if your not looking for it."

"Well I don't thing we'll have any problems then."

He spoke as Jasper questioned as he looked at me oddly but in curiousity. I had a strange feeling it had to do with my scars.

"I don't mean to be forward, Felicia. But I was wondering where you got all the scars from."

_Bingo! I was right._

I thought and heard a small chuckle from by the piano. I looked to see Edward smirking,

"Scars?"

Esme asked and I simply pulled my jacket sleeves up some to show her. I damn well wasn't removing my jacket. They'd freak out. What was under the jacket was my secret and they weren't going to know it.

"Fights mostly. Some are from when I was human, Others are from Vampires. For some reason they find the irristable urge to attack me."

"Emmett came closer now and spoke up,

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Seven years."

Silence. Complete silence, You'd probably be able to here a pin drop. All eyes were on me now. I felt uncomfortable. Apparently that was a little hard to believe then again the scars I had took some a few centuries to achieve. As a nervous reflex I scratched the back of my neck, just as thunder disturbed the silence.

"Baseball!"

Emmett then screamed from my side and I couldn't help but smile at his childish antics.

**AUTHORS NOTE** yeah i know i got a lot of stories going on at once and i can't help it blame my bunnies they do all the talking when it comes to deciding what to write and when to write it. but hope you enjoy this chapter one of this fanfic. please read and review. next chapter the baseball game and a bit of a surprise.


End file.
